


A Brief InterRUFFtion

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bottom Jared, Breeding Kink, Collars, Coming Untouched, Dom Jensen, Fluff, Hand Feeding, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Puppy Play, References to Knotting, Smut, Sub Jared, Top Jensen, Under-negotiated Kink, mild watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jensen loves his long weekends. Mostly because it means he gets to spend most of the time playing with his pup.





	A Brief InterRUFFtion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink Bingo 2017  
> Square Filled: Puppy Play

Jensen had barely set his keys on the table and kicked off his sneakers before he heard the familiar thud and scuffle of knees and palms again the floor of their apartment. Sure enough, Jared came bounding from around the corner, slamming into Jensen’s legs with a loud, sharp bark.

Jensen laughed, reaching down to scratch between Jared’s ears. They were fluffy and dark, blending in with his natural brown hair perfectly. His collar sparkled on his tan neck, a bright pink with gemstones and a shining tag that had his name on one side, and _Property of J.A._ on the other.

“Were you a good boy today?” Jensen asked. Jared barked again, running around his legs. The only other thing Jared had on, his dark, fluffy tail, attached to his ass by a thick metal plug, wagged and bounced when he moved.

“Alright buddy, I got some bills to pay, okay? You wanna be a good boy while I do those too?” Jared whined, rising up on his knees and pawing at Jensen’s crotch.

“Hey now, patience is a virtue. You gonna behave or do I have to put you in your kennel while I work?”

Jared pouted, but lowered himself back onto his hands, slinking toward the kitchen. Jensen followed after, grabbing the stack of envelopes and their checkbook off the counter. As soon as he sat down, Jared wormed his broad shoulders between his legs, resting his chin on Jensen’s knee.

Jensen laughed. “You wanna be a cockwarmer, pup?”

Jared grinned, showing almost all his teeth. He wiggled his ass, his tail making soft swishing noises along the ground.

“Well, who am I to say no to you, baby boy?” Jensen asked. He undid his jeans and pulled his limp cock out, grabbing the back of Jared’s head and pulling him forward. Jared opened his mouth, rolling his eyes up to look at Jensen.

“Atta boy,” Jensen praised, sliding his cock in. He shivered when Jared’s lips closed around it and Jared nuzzled his head into a more comfortable resting position against his thigh.

"Good boy," he said, stroking his fingers through Jared's hair. Jared rolled his eyes up to look at Jensen, his mouth stretched wide around his cock. 

"Just keep me nice and warm while I pay bills and I'll give you a treat, okay?"

Jared made a noise of approval, a muffled sort of whine-bark.

Jensen scratched his head again before sliding his chair in. Jared moved with him, not letting Jensen's cock slip from his mouth.

 

As commanded, Jared sat still the entire hour Jensen worked, his jaw slack but lips tight around Jensen's cock, moving his tongue only when he had to swallow.

Jensen slid his chair back, chuckling a little as Jared scrambled to follow him. 

"You can let me go now, puppy."

Jared whimpered, but released Jensen's half hard cock, nuzzling his thigh and licking the tip a few times.

"I did promise you a treat, huh?" 

Jared woofed again, hopping up on his knees and shaking his ass. His fluffy tail wagged with the motion.

"Alright buddy. First, do you gotta go potty? Only time I'm letting you out tonight."

Jared tilted his head in thought before woofing again. He spun in a tight circle under the table, wagging his tail again.

"Go get your leash for me."

Jared scrambled out from under the table and into the living room. Jensen rose, tucking his cock back into his jeans. Jared padded back out, his leash hanging between his teeth.

Jensen attached it to his collar, giving him another scratch. 

"Come on, Jay. No barking."

Jared woofed low in his throat, letting Jensen lead him to the door and out into the cool night. He trotted next to Jensen, occasionally leaning over and nuzzling his knee.

"Go potty, puppy, or no treats," Jensen said firmly. Jared whimpered, looking around the fenced yard. He took off, tugging Jensen toward one of their bushes. When he reached it, he looked up at Jensen before lifting his leg. 

The sound of piss hitting the dirt under the bush made Jensen grin. It had taken _weeks_ to train Jared to potty outside, and it was one of his favorite things to see. 

“Such a good boy,” Jensen praised, stroking Jared’s hair as he emptied his bladder.

Jared nuzzled against him, sighing softly.

“You know going potty like a good pup gets you nice treats. Don’t huff at me,” Jensen said, a playful scolding tone.

When Jared’s stream dried up, he wiggled his hips and put his leg down before heading toward the house, tugging Jensen along with the leash. Jensen laughed a little. He would never stop being surprised that Jared could move so fast on his hands and knees. Of course, he’d had plenty of time to practice.

They’d been playing like this almost every extended weekend for the past six years. It was the best way to get Jared out of his head and de-stress him. Pretending he wasn’t ‘human’ in the traditional sense meant not having to worry about their fans or publicity, or the stressors of daily life. It was his personal, private therapy. Jensen was honored that Jared trusted him with his secret, and even more honored when Jared explained how to take part in it. Now weekends were Jared’s dog days, and he’d never been happier. He was still Jared, but Jensen tried his best not to make him talk or break his role – they didn’t need to after so long.

 

As soon as Jensen took Jared's leash off, he rolled onto his back, putting his hands behind his head as he looked up at Jensen. His half hard cock lay across his hip, tail peeking out from between his spread thighs. Jensen chuckled and dug in the fridge for the Tupperware container of 'treats' he'd made up for Jared earlier that day. He knelt on the floor next to Jared and began to rub along his stomach and chest. As he did, he popped the lid off the container and held out a sliced piece of watermelon.

Jared beamed, leaning up. He took it from Jensen's fingers, nipping his thumb playfully. Jensen chuckled and flicked his nose.

"Good puppies don't bite."

Jared curled his lip up, earning another flick to his nose. "I've got a present for you tonight, puppy - so I'd behave."

Jared sighed and rolled his eyes back before shutting them; Jensen knew he'd won the argument this time around. He continued to rub and knead at Jared's stomach and chest, pinching and flicking his nipples gently. In between touches, he fed Jared more fruit, a mix of different melons and berries. Jared groaned and huffed softly, enjoying the attention. His cock began to perk up, slowly rising to lay flat instead of across his hip. When he was fully hard, beginning to dribble precome onto his stomach, Jared moved his touches down, stroking his cock lightly and massaging his balls. Jared began to moan more freely, his eyes fluttering open to meet Jensen's gentle gaze.

"Like that, pup?"

Jared huffed a quiet bark and Jensen smiled.

"Come on, let's get you a bath. Then it's time for your breeding, right?"

Jared barked, scrambling onto his hands and knees once again. He nearly overturned the bowl of fruit and Jensen swatted his ass.

"Hey, you know you're too big to be doing that. Go wait in the bathroom like a good boy."

Jared whined, nuzzling against Jensen's neck in an apology before trotting out of the kitchen. Jensen waited until he heard the telltale noise of Jared climbing the steps to the bathroom before rising to put away the fruit and dig the surprise gift he'd purchased for them out of his backpack.

 

As commanded, Jared was sitting in the bathroom. He'd removed his ears and tail - preferring not to get them wet when possible, and slipped in his other plug, another metal one, dyed bright pink with a shining black jewel on the base.

Jensen couldn't help but stop in the doorway, smiling at Jared for a moment. "You know you're perfect?"

Jared grinned, lowering his head in an effort to hide the blush coloring his cheeks bright red. Jensen chuckled and walked into the bathroom, tousling his hair before reaching back and undoing his collar. Jared never took his collar off, or put it on, without Jensen's say so. It was an unwritten rule they had, and Jensen loved it. Though this was Jared's special time, that gave him a part of it, made him feel like he was needed and wanted.

"You can stand on your feet if you want a shower, Jared. Or if you want me to give you a bath, just climb in," Jensen said, rising and stripping out of his shirts.

Jared climbed into the bathtub, wiggling his butt like he was still wearing his tail. Jensen rolled his eyes and grinned, stripping out of his jeans, boxers, and socks as well. “I should’ve known.”

He sat on the edge of the tub and leaned over, turning on the water and plugging the drain. He ran his fingers down the ridges of Jared’s spine as they waited for the water to warm and fill the tub enough for their bath to begin.

He slid down in front of Jared, who sat in the warm water and leaned against the side of the tub. Jensen washed his hair first, scraping his short nails over Jared’s sensitive scalp. When he rinsed it out, he grabbed Jared’s loofa, soaping it up before running it over Jared’s body in broad, firm strokes. Jared nearly melted against him, sighing contentedly.

“Feel good?” Jensen whispered, pulling Jared’s leg up to wash over his thigh and knee. Jared groaned contentedly, slipping down so he was nearly lying on top of Jensen. He chuckled.

“Lazy mutt.”

Jared growled without any venom, wiggling his ass against Jensen’s lap.

When he was clean, Jensen permitted him to stand on two feet as he dried him off. As soon as he could, Jared sank to the ground again, allowing Jensen to slip his collar and ears back on. He pulled the plug out and washed it before crouching behind Jared, slicking his ass a little more and stretching him out.

 

“Ready for your breeding?” He whispered, squeezing the round, damp globe of Jared’s ass. Jared barked. He followed Jensen out of the bathroom and to their bedroom, where he settled onto the blanket they laid out for this purpose. He spread his thighs open and waited; the perfect model of patience.

Jensen settled behind him, slicking his own cock before pushing it against Jared’s rim. When Jared clenched down, refusing to give him access, he swatted his ass lightly.

"Give it up, puppy. No one likes a tease," Jensen panted. He nudged the tip of his thick cock against Jared's hole again. He knew Jared was loose enough, it was a game to his pet. A form of keep away that would work them both into a frenzy. Another nudge and Jared wiggled his ass.

"Jared. I'm going to be rough with you."

Jared bounced on his knees and shook his ass again, flexing his hole.

"You want it rough tonight," Jensen said, understanding finally.

Jared nodded, barking and wagging again. 

"Alright, alright. Relax then."

He pressed the very tip of his cock into Jared before gripping the shaft and guiding the rest in as fast as he could. 

Jared's ass clenched around him and he howled, bucking back against the intrusion. 

Jensen grunted, laying over Jared's back. He wrapped his arms around Jared's waist. He dug his short nails in before beginning to rut into him hard and fast. 

Jared's mouth was open, little gasps and grunts punched out of him whenever Jensen's balls slapped his sweat slicked skin. 

"You like it, pup?" Jensen panted in his ear. Jared whimpered softly, pushing his ass back. 

"Gonna breed you up good tonight, Jay." 

He lifted himself up, spreading the thick globes of Jared's ass to watch his cock slide in. This position was one of Jensen's favorites and Jared knew it. He always seemed to push his ass out a little further, spread his legs a little wider, so Jensen could see everything. 

He slowed just enough to watch the drag of his cock against Jared's rim. It was stretched shiny and taut, nearly on the verge of pain of Jensen was any thicker. 

Nights like this he thought of their very first time together. Jared had promised he could take it no problem - and he did - after coming twice while Jensen was trying to work it in. 

He'd still been greedy for it, riding Jensen for nearly an hour after it was in, his cock dribbling come freely and praises of how big and perfect it was falling from his bite swollen lips. 

He'd ridden Jensen until they were both coming dry, his rim swollen and sore to the touch.

Despite that, Jensen had still woken the following morning buried deep inside Jared, and what a beautiful sight it was to see his shaggy haired costar bouncing on his cock just a few hours before they had to go play brothers on set.

A decade had changed a lot of things between Jared and Jensen, mostly for the better - including the fact that Jared had no problem taking Jensen's cock now. Of course, he still rode Jensen for an hour or more when their bodies - and schedules - would allow, it was just easier to get started. 

 

Even now, Jared was slamming his hips back, little wheezing pants escaping with his whines as Jensen fucked him open. 

Jensen leaned back over Jared's body, nuzzling his ear. 

"Like being my little hole, Jared? Needy size queen."

Jared grunted in agreement, grinding his ass against Jensen's in a tight circle.

Jensen laughed against his shoulder. "That's it, pup. Fuck yourself. Come on my cock like a good bitch." He leaned back and stilled his hips, letting Jared do the work. His ass slid tight and hot over Jensen's cock, thrusts erratic. 

His moans became higher and he clamped down on Jensen's cock. This was what Jensen was waiting for. He drove in once before pulling completely out and backing up. 

Jared shouted, looking back at Jensen. He began pant, his body shuddering with the orgasm Jensen had ruined.

"Face forward. Let it happen," Jensen said in a quiet, demanding voice. 

Jared's chin quivered. Jensen knew he didn't exactly understand - they hadn't done this before - but he also knew it'd be worth it in the end. Jensen moved back, grabbing the surprise he'd gotten for them. As he did, he watched Jared's body shudder, cum dribbling lazily out of his cock.

When he was sure Jared was far enough from the edge of another climax, Jensen slipped the special sheath he'd ordered over his cock. He settled back behind Jared and began to pump into his ass again. 

Jared looked back, his brows furrowed in confusion. Jensen smirked. 

"Does it feel different, pup?"

Jared nodded slowly. 

"Cause I got a surprise here for you. Just close your eyes and enjoy it. I'm gonna make you feel like a perfect little breeder, I promise."

Jared bit his lip and smiled a little, facing forward. He stuck his ass out further, barking quietly in agreement.

Jensen began to drive in, keeping a close eye on Jared. He had to time this perfectly. He could feel his own orgasm approaching and prayed Jared wasn't too far off. 

Sure enough, Jared began to whimper, bucking back against Jensen. He leaned forward, nipping Jared's earlobe.

"You're gonna take my knot, slut." 

Jared's head whipped around, his eyes widening. Jensen winked before pulling almost completely out. He drove back in, gripping Jared's hips as he shoved the knot on the base of the sheath into Jared's fluttering hole. His orgasm hit just as Jared screamed, lifting himself up on his knees. Jared's entire body jerked with the force of his orgasm. Jensen grabbed him around the middle, holding him close. His cock throbbed inside Jared, waves of his orgasm washing over him and filling his senses. Jared's cock was still spurting, splashing ropes of come in front of them with the force of it.

 

When both were relaxed, panting against each other, Jensen pulled himself free, grimacing when Jared whimpered. 

"Are we done?" He whispered. Jared nodded.

Jensen unhooked his collar and ears, setting them aside. He pulled he sheath off and helped Jared stand, guiding him to the bed.

 

They lay in silence for a bit, the room lit only by the lamp by their bed. Jensen had his arms around Jared, stroking his bath and sweat dampened hair. Jared was nuzzled under his arm, one big hand splayed over his freckle splattered chest.

“Was that okay, Jared?” Jensen asked quietly. It had been bugging him – that fear that he’d crossed a line.

“It was perfect, Jen. I’m so glad you bought that toy.”

“I know we didn’t talk about it before, I mean—not seriously. I wouldn’t have done it if I thought it’d hurt you.”

Jared tilted his head up. Jensen could barely see the color of his eyes in the low light, but he could see his expression: blissed out and sleepy.

“You didn’t hurt me. And yeah, talking is important. But I trust you. You and I both love weird toys. This is just another. And for my puppy time—It’s perfect.”

“As long as you’re sure,” Jensen repeated. Jared moved up, pressing a kiss to his mouth.

“I’m one hundred percent sure. I feel one hundred percent fucked out and amazing, and you did awesome this weekend, okay?”

Jensen smirked a little, pressing a kiss to Jared’s forehead. “Okay. You gotta get some rest though.”

“I will if you’d stop friggin’ yakking in my ear,” Jared teased. Jensen pinched his bicep playfully, earning a punch to the stomach. “Ass.”

“You love it. Go to bed, baby.”

“G’night, Jen.”

Jensen smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Jared’s forehead. “Night, pup.”


End file.
